sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lathe
Debby Novrina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Neim58VpMPQ Homemade metal lathe episode 7 part 2, details on building bed slide and sliding rack. The best designs and descriptions in DIY lathe construction are listed first. seryj L https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV8VwDYXetA Координатный столик! Самодельный! Best lathe designs from Russia. Swallow tailed cut ways out of solid metal for mounting a heavy motor. This v cut designs allows for easy central mounting of the lead screw. Ronaldoverbeek http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXAzJE9Zs8s Large lathe built from scratch with pictures. Headstock pivots on two self aligning pillow block bearings, centrally rotated from under with a pulley. The entire back bearing block is aligned vertically with shims, its left right movement clamped form the sides with alignment bolts, before final tightening. The front bearing block(holding the chuck) is rigidly clamped down first. Turek https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jf0F6CiQcQ Hey, you're doing a great job there! The only thing I don't personally like is the center-height to beds' width ratio. The more the height you set your spindle at without either widening the beds or reinforcing the overall structure, the lighter the duty the machine will be able to support during normal operation before it starts to flex/vibrate. But great execution otherwise! Can't wait to see it finished! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY6wmHL48H0 accidental science six part lathe build, welding and destressing lets learn something https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6a5HTsYCSY Techy tools https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsdzl_ng6ts Fixed tailstock tail stock cut tapers without having to gibbs tailstock. rolandvanroy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lzytexbrdlg Building this lathe from scratch was a challenge. I'm not a mechanical engineer, so the build was based on gut feeling and materials I had available. Still I'm quite happy with the end result, eventhough my lathe does not have the full functionality of a real lathe. But it is small, quite powerfull and can still handle up to 30mm diameter metal rods through the spindle boring hole. Now I finally can continue my work on the new linear actuators for my 5th generation motion platform. Renato Kretschmann https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDicrbqbB4A Six videos on diy lathe build in Portuguese. Concrete lathe lathe concrete Youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgB9rx3AhoE The bed in the lathe - this is the base - this is the basis of the machine --- and first of all the rigidity of the machine --- and also the rigidity of the headstock depend on the bed! in the absence of a cast-iron bed - it is possible to make a reinforced concrete frame and fasten or weld to it an existing bed with guides. The linear guides are milled cast iron bar bolted to steel, with the spacer wedge held in place from either side. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTEUXiDoCLc lathe rebuild 1.4mil views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptdo2bSKov0 Project no.78 diy homemade mini metal lathe machine (torno) The lathe machine is for facing bronze aluminum and alloy steel, when it comes to Mild steel its a different story i tested it and you see in the video it also can work with mild steel but it make some vibrations in the head and some weird noise that im sure its not normal. Upgrades that needs to be done to the lathe machine: use another high quality Pillow block bearing, Adding a Drill press pulley System and Changing atleast 1/2 or 3/4hp motor. I hope You Enjoy Watching My Video Building a Metal Lathe Without Using a Lathe. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckulUixg2w4 diy mini lathe and xy table with drill and threaded rod 5min. links to four videos, xy table out of flatbar . And plans at http://www.diygokarts.com/vb/showthread.php?t=18699. https://youtu.be/Jn3E2QRhnNw Coordinate table with their own hands from scrap metal. Making flywheels, painting and assembling the xy table. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWlOh71EW1s cnc converion of mill. Today we're converting a manual milling machine to CNC. We install high quality ballscrews, ballnuts, and angular contact bearings on first the Z axis and then the Y and X axis. We also install stepper motors. This video features tips and techniques that I have developed over the past 10 conversions or so. You'll even see hardware from the first CNC conversion I ever did that was made on a manual milling machine. I learn something new every time. Please share your own CNC conversion tips and experience in the comments below. Details: More info on the conversion kit used in this video can be found here: https://www.cncelements.com/ More info on the Precision Mathews PM-25MV milling machine used in this video can be found here:https://www.precisionmatthews.com/shop/pm-25mv/. This conversion utilizes the Centroid Acorn control board. Let me know if you would like to see video content on my specific setup: http://www.centroidcnc.com/centroid_diy/acorn_cnc_controller.html journal bearings lathe bearing design plain bearings or journal bearings have the best vibration damping characteristics. BEC7 roller bearings have the same tight tolerances,but not the Vibration absorption. Router https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ332KGc-6M Lathe on router Morse taper http://lathecity.com/CustomDesigns/index.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0TTQVkoOZ4 by SegmentedTurner http://www.spsspindle.com Morse taper inserts into spindle. https://www.ebay.com/bhp/morse-taper-sleeve https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2LcYKi0o3U old tony Mill and lathe alignment * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RA3Q8d4ppQs part 1 of 5 series by At-Man Unlimited Machining * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaIuHNFIFNw Rollie Daddy or Rollie Dad method from gadgetbuilder.com * http://manuals.chudov.com/Rollies-Dads-Method-of-Lathe-Alignment.pdf * cut lathe gears skyfire http://www.cnczone.com/forums/vertical-mill-lathe-project-log/133172-cnc-software-forum-13.html http://www.skyfirecnc.com wikishare https://www.wikishare.us/diy-cnc-gantry-mill/ links to the pages below Forum cnczone.com fixed gantry out of steel https://www.cnczone.com/forums/uncategorised-metalworking-machines/222216-cnc-2.html a portable mill http://www.mycncuk.com/threads/11206-MK1-Steel-router-build-log-1500x800x200 steel router build log FORUM https://www.wadeodesign.com/overview--gallery.html https://www.romanblack.com/onesec/DCmotor_xtal.htm This is a very simple way to use a cheap PIC to run a DC motor at a very slow speed, and for that speed to have very high acc Home made mill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0u_aqDPwNo eight part series by channel "home made lathe" zealcnc http://zealcnc.wordjot.com/posts/the-bench-top-mill-build-part-1-the-base/ 350kg diy mill. Zaxis frame bolted to y axis with 16 bolts. Bill T * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qah4iledMQ Spindle assembly mill. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuJoinOwI-Q&t=12s spindle with two angular contact bearings and morse taper 3 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyfWDR6UIo commercial spindle Mong Tran https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvDpcT8E8wc home made metal lathe Ray Makes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLNTnCgl7fk HomeMade Lathe Bearings Part 3 - self aligning roller bearings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7YX6HpmWq8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huHqMryLCzs part 1 diy lathe2 and spindle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXAzJE9Zs8s Auto Reset / ELS Synchronizing Sys. (using 2 proximity sensors, 1 Pulse/Rev): Leadscrew starts running if chuck and leadscrew are at home position. Holes drilling division (Chuck lock): with steps of 10 degree. ronoverbeek@gmail.com. Headstock faceplate bearing adjusted with four gib screws, one each on square block, shifting the self aligning bearing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7zaHQC9xtc lathe spindle. blackburn tools http://www.blackburntools.com/blog/south-bend-lathe-milling-attachment-part-iv/ 4th axis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2vQokkLTiw DIY lathe * Dan Gilbert lathe build , usage series youtube * http://www.laterallogix.co.za/index.php/projects/lathe/ Documenting youtube projects on lathe building. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RA3Q8d4ppQs * https://desktoplathes.com * https://openbuilds.com/?id=297 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRIsse05l9Y two square tubes with rails on top spaced out and tacked welded with blocks in between on both ends. Welding bends metal. geniusz K diy belt sander https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_oexLiHSLI milling attachment * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHYa3WfgcPY Home made lathe part 6 by uploader Home made lathe machine. Cast iron bearings over motorcycle spoke. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7lEuooQU9Y diy milling machine pt.2 (same UP) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2pPkQcueCc Tracked vehicle mini dumper. (same UP) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDgm_Kv_OJA inserts thrust bearing back to back for axial load into Tail stock , centered with headstock,then welded to axis slide. See channel for diy mill, drillpress, pipe bender. (same UP) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBKg8_2ms90 , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK4gmRmuQJ8 diy mini lathe . (same UP) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esAqz6bCVyQ Scrape topslide to finish, tapered gib by UP Meuller nick * https://www.cnccookbook.com/diy-cnc-machine-types-build/ * http://www.hossmachine.info/cnc_conversion.html mill Adam Maszynotwór https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRiTLs6U2Po DIY 4th axis mill Diy lathe * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuriVr7cvYI&t=43s Home made lathe 9 parts by channel Id rather b welding * Gingery lathe * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C_FxwKoagg DIY pipe bender, see Machine design#Make it extreme * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1IDHIcyHLY slant bed lathe, 4 axis. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llLWytrtJKc concrete lathe * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55VlsZIuxTA , lathe banjo pt6 danshobbies.com * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fet7CEJDtVA timnymmy, Making a Mini Lathe Carriage Lock out of a brass block to improve facing cuts sa suppliers http://uniquedesigns.co.za/page13.html Epoxy granite epoxy granite lathe project http://www.cnczone.com/forums/vertical-mill-lathe-project-log/51688-cnc-31.html http://www.model-engineer.co.uk/forums/postings.asp?th=103541 myford mill conversion Bridgeport mill https://grabcad.com/library/bridgeport-mill-1 Disks stacked on each other, held together with threaded rod along the length(only a model though). The nod and tram concept is easily copied. Mill millford https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CzpytZd4_A Mill the groves out of support platform out of solid slab aluminum , DIY build. Large millford type mill build. Two x six centimeter metal plate welded onto large pipe. Fill pipe with concrete or epoxy concrete for vibration damping. Thirty kg of epoxy concrete is $120. modelengineercouk Thought this may be of interest to other members who might have a Myford VMB milling machine and how I converted it to CNC. The machine has developed over time. Here is its current state of play...The Blue bits are mostly the added items. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wiUURbxwCA bill t, link to Machine design#Youtube uploaders factorydragon87. This mill design levers the platform, simplifying the milling head design. Mill updyke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GKhLaHbSNY and https://hackaday.io/project/7657-cnc-mill Mill 093 tatsu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCLz12cZbU4 How to build low cost home made CNC mill. Basically the same video of "Home made 5 axis CNC mill." model engineer uk http://www.model-engineer.co.uk/forums/postings.asp?th=117179 DIY lathy build Chile lathe diy * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV9ff_DAOdM From Chile large bearing 7 part series. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV9ff_DAOdM prt.5 tension the AC motor with z axis(two steel tubes over each other). Gear thread cutting book "Gear cutting with the shaper+ by base circle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so4O_yxUfCE * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHZFj8qAycE from http://www.mainsteam.co.uk/steam_launch.htm * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRmQpSGUAY8 Stationary mill rotating involute gear cutter. The lathe moves the blank through the cutter, cutting a v-shape. Two stepper motors needed , one rotates the blank, other moves platform forward. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2-uOi1uFJU This method preferred mill and lathe combo. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ie7dNOLgno0 Spinning tap in chuck cuts worm wheel . Use one geared DC motor mounted on platform, stepper provides x-axis. The blank is fits over vertical shaft, spinning freely. 4th axis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkgmjIlOVKc making a gearbox worm for a fourth axis, oil seals. Stepperhead http://www.lathes.co.uk/stepperhead/ Designed and built by Alan Jackson, the Stepperhead is an attempt to combine, in one unit, the range of facilities found in a medium sized lathe and a small vertical/horizontal milling machine. In the 1950s David Urwick had designed and built the ingenious and versatile Metalmaster http://www.lathes.co.uk/metalmaster/ , a device that combined a lathe and milling machine without unduly compromising the attributes of either. * http://www.lirtex.com/robotics/diy-cnc-machine/ * http://twilightrobotics.com/cnc/cncnot1 how not to make a cnc lathe 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MUxivrx_MU Harbor freight mini lathe http://morgandemers.com/ making a lathe face plate with aluminium casting http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spwfHuNSJXA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJHDSY7tZ8c quick change toolpost lathe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTArvTJt5eI build hand tool lathe Building a Hand Drill Lathe (How To) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wejoxolvjw Homemade Wood lathe Duplicator using an angle grinder King Arthur wheel on grinder for lathe work DIY lathe for woodwork http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz8dxXfm2hs Lathe from old DRILLPRESS www.youtube.com/watch?v=40vQHTt9s-A micro or mini lathe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwmpFI1kDww Homde made lathe BEVEL block bearings, shows pictures . Sherline check out sherline 4000 mini micor lathe Lathe face cutters milling http://www.cnczone.com/forums/linear_rotary_motion/189054-machining_large_worm_gear.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=J0o3W4_LRBw&t=494 , http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRmQpSGUAY8 gear making http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSeMX9SZXXY helical gear is cut on lathe. this is preferred can be reproduced. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAtziCsUj5Q Helical with CNC machine. hobbynut channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UBxNPbg0ls CNC or mill(manually) cutting worm gear. adapt with DIY drill lathe . Hand drill rotates at high speed with a cutting tool, lathe part is done at angle to cut worm pattern out of plastic. The angle of the drill bit determines how thick or thin the worm gear edges are. tutorial http://www.mini-lathe.org.uk/12-hobbing-the-worm-wheel.shtml telescope worm wheel Concrete lathe Bolt steel diy lathe to concrete for Vibration absorption. Concrete, like cast iron functions as a mechanical low pass filter. http://opensourcemachinetools.org/concrete-lathe/ links to http://concretelathe.wikispaces.com/Current+Design+Drawings and http://makezine.com/projects/the-multimachine-150-12-swing-metal-lathemilldrill/ Lathe brands * http://www.africamachinetools.co.za/ * http://machinetoolexchange.co.za/product/dean-smith-grace-lathe/ http://qtul.com/cnc-rotary-tables/accessories/80mm-3in-chuck-with-backplate.html $120 Links https://wiki.opensourceecology.org/wiki/Open_Source_Lathe Forum cnczone.com CncControllers, Lathe bearing design , Hand scraping this old tony, Make it extreme, Made in Poland Category:Cnc Category:Cnc lathe Category:Gear hobbing Category:Makezine.com Category:Cnc pipe bender Category:Forums Category:Cnc forums Category:Epoxy glue\ Category:Epoxy granite Category:Cnc openbuilds.com Category:Machine design